


Strays

by fluffyspid3r



Series: The General and the Gentleman [1]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Attempt at Humor, F/M, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 19:13:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7945939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffyspid3r/pseuds/fluffyspid3r
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nora Winter has a thing for bringing home strays. Preston Garvey could attest to this as he was once one of those strays himself. Did they have to be so dangerous though?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strays

**Author's Note:**

> The first fic in a series of short drabbles surrounding the tale of Nora Winter (Sole Survivor) and Preston Garvey (Commonwealth Minutemen)

'Perhaps', Preston Garvey mused, 'I should have not let her leave home today'.  
The she in question was one Nora Winter, a slightly unhinged redhead (who was barely legal, according to pre-war standards, a fact which left the green-eyed sole survivor oddly giddy whenever it was mentioned,) who was also the most important being in Preston's life.  
And this she, who Preston now knew for certain as the scene progressed, should have most definitely not left the relatively safe barriers of Sanctuary Hills this morning (or any morning for that matter).  
Now, the Second-in-Command of the Minutemen (though, in truth, at this point, he was basically the General and she the crazed adhesive that kept them together and led them into battle,) had left this morning to check in on the Red Rocket Station Settlement (dubbed "Red Rock" for short.) Mr. and Mrs. Stanton (the couple who ran the "Pit Stop" at Red Rock where Traders and travelers could rent a Room for 10 caps a night) had recently brought a tiny bundle of joy in the nearly joyless world, and Preston had felt the need to make sure the new parents had everything they needed and that the security around the settlement was put together enough to withstand even the meanest of Supermutants.  
Unfortunately, this meant that he couldn't follow Nora as she went off to only God knew where, to do only God knew what.  
He also hadn't made it back home in time to see her return.  
Which is why Preston Garvey stood in the door way of Nora's pre-war house (and the current home they shared) slack-jawed and regretting ever letting her move from her bed.  
She was crooning a lullaby and feeding something that made the dark-skinned man question if Nora was left with any sense or brainpower after being frozen for 200 years.  
"I named him Mr. Squiggles. Like the cat I wanted before Nate said we should get a dog."  
Her remark was followed by pleading eyes and a pouty lip.  
"Nora, love. Where did you get the Deathclaw?"  
In the end of a lengthy discussion on why one should not pick-up baby Deathclaws (and especially not take them home to keep as pets,) Preston finally convinced the pre-war woman to "put that thing back where it came from."  
In return for her cooperation, he traveled to Abernathy Farm the very next day to barter for the first kitten they could part with.

**Author's Note:**

> Well. I'm not really impressed with this myself, but it was an exercise in writing that I needed to do to get back into the swing of things. As such, I'm going to let my lack of coherent writing slide for a bit.  
> Also, does anyone know how basic of HTML is accepted by AO3?


End file.
